Candy Series Wiki: Manual of Style
Manual of Style This is the Manual of Style for the Candy Series Wiki that explains the aspects that must be taken into account at the time of writing articles. Following these guidelines will result in articles of high quality, pleasant to read, correct and organized. We hope this guide will help you make valuable edits in the easiest way possible. If you have doubts, do not hesitate to contact one of our Admins. Perspective Articles describing fictional events, characters and other stuff taking place into the universe of Candy Series should be written using an in-universe wording; i.e., as taking place in true life. This means that phrases like "in Book 7" or "in Reaching for the Stars" should be left out of sentences. Occasionally, it may be necessary to mention the book though. This will be allowed, but only on a case-by-case basis. Articles about stuff outside that fictional universe are excluded from this rule, as well as the sections Introduction, Other Media, Anime and Manga Differences, Trivia, and Gallery, and the use of the template when needed. Formality Since this is an encyclopedia, we use a formal writing style. This means, for example, that we avoid the use of any contractions, such as "he's", "didn't" "could've", etc. Use the full forms "he is", "did not", "could have" instead. * "It's" is a contraction, and should not be used. "It's" is short for "it is" and is not the possessive of "it"; the possessive form of "it" is "its" with no apostrophe. Neutrality Use a neutral point of view when writing. Any opinion or bias should be expressed or on the respective Talk Page, not in the article itself. Level of detail Quantity does not mean quality, and not every detail is important. Articles should be written focused on the topic in question, extracting the relevant facts and avoiding unnecessary and unrelated information. * Articles about media (chapters, episodes, movies, etc) should cover all main events but in a summarized way, not literally descriptive. Not "he opens the door, he enters the room, he finds a person, first person says this, second person says this...", but "he finds some person and they talk about something". ** In general for any page, transcribing literal conversations in the style of "this character says, that character responds" should be avoided, since just mentioning the topic is relevant in most cases. Only when it is really important to mention the words of a character or it can not be found a way to write the summary without using this style, this could be allowed; but this should be done as little as possible. * Articles about characters should focus on the actions of that character. Actions of third characters should be mentioned only when they directly involve the one of the topic and are relevant to the subject; but preferably should be told just quickly. Presentation * Paragraphs should be short and to the point, preferably no more than 10 lines and ideally with at least a reference at the end and an illustrative image every few paragraphs (see and below). * For deceased characters, do not reveal the details of their deaths in their introductions. The decease of a character can not be considered introductory information; and since character statuses are included in their infoboxes and the deceased ones can be easily identified by the past tense writing of their articles, even mentioning that the character is dead in the introduction is irrelevant. Overall, if there is grammatical or spelling errors or anything unrelated to the topic, your work shall be recorrected or deleted. Vulgar language will result in sending you a warning by admins. Category:Browse Category:Policies